Joe Musashi
History Joe Musashi, in his youth, was enrolled in the Oboro School of ninjutsu at an early age. Like many great ninja, he started out as the weakest of the bunch, but as he grew, he became the best in the class. Eventually, by the time he was in his twenties, Joe would become a superlative Ninja. On some occasions, he would meet with his fiance Naoko, the daughter of his master. Soon Joe Musashi would work for the Japanese government, helping to bring down the ZEED Syndicate, earning the nickname "Super Shinobi". Personality Joe Musashi is a resolute and benevolent man. He is also dedicated in his pursuit of true strength as a Ninja, going on Musha Shugyo (武者修行;warrior pilgrimages) to train himself to the limits of his Shinobi prowess and beyond. Loyal to the Oboro clan he fights against injustice with all his might. In the Japanese version of his very first appearance he fought against ZEED to save several of his clan's students who were kidnapped by the syndicate. When he confronted Nakahara, the very man who taught him Oboro-ryuu Ninjutsu, Musashi followed through with the teachings of the Oboro and killed him as a shinobi. He is also a loving man, as he cherishes Naoko, his fiancée more than anything, and flew into a rage when his Oboro brethren were killed and his master, the Chief of the Oboro Ninja was murdered. In the Japanese version of Shadow Dancer, his story shows that he sacrificed his own happiness for his wife and child, so he went rogue from the Oboro Ninja, and sent his son Hayate overseas in hopes of his safety. Musashi has zero tolerance for treachery, and will quickly cut down villains on the spot to insure world peace. Attire Hotsuma Hayate Musashi Jiro Musashi Classic Joe wears a grey ninja suit, a different katana, white ninja shoes, golden leg guards and he's maskless like in the first Shinobi game released in 1987. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Joe slashes with his right kunai, then with his left kunai before kicking with his right leg. * Side Tilt: Joe slashes forward with his katana. * Up Tilt: Joe throws a shuriken straight-upwards into the air, attacking the opponent above him. * Down Tilt: Joe kicks forward with his right leg while crouching. * Dash Attack: Joe jumps forward as he slashes downwards with his katana while doing so. * Side Smash: Joe throws a volley of shurikens forward before he throws a last shuriken which is faster. * Up Smash: Joe swipes three times with a shuriken upwards before throwing the last one at the same direction into the air. * Down Smash: Joe swipes his katana twice on the ground at both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Joe slashes with his katana downwards mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Joe throws a shuriken forward while he is in the air. * Back Aerial: Joe turns around and slashes behind himself with his katana mid-air. * Up Aerial: Joe swipes upwards with a shuriken and back-flips in the process. * Down Aerial: Joe dive-kicks into the ground like Sonic's Down Air. This can break the opponent's shield if hit. * Grab: Joe grabs the opponent with his left hand. * Pummel: Joe hits the opponent with his sword's hilt. * Forward Throw: Joe kicks the opponent forward by using the "Thunder Kick" move. * Backward Throw: Joe throws the opponent backwards over his shoulder. * Upward Throw: Joe throws the opponent upwards before throwing few kunais at them while they're in the air. * Down Throw: Joe trips the opponent into the ground. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Kunai Throw: Joe throws a single kunai forward. On occasion, a kunai may be fired at an astonishing speed, which deals more damage. If performed in the air, Joe throws 8 kunais in a quarter circle below him as he performs a somersault. *Side Special - Ceramic Bomb: Joe pulls out a bomb and throws it forward, exploding after 4 seconds or on-contact with the opponent. *Up Special - Ninja Vanish: Joe uses a smoke bomb to vanish in thin air and re-emerge elsewhere with the guidance of the control stick. This move does no damage, but people can potentially get stunned in the smoke Joe leaves behind. *Down Special - Element Switch: Joe switches a shuriken's element between fire, lightning or ice. This affects his Up Tilt, Side Smash, Up Smash, Forward Air, Up Air and Up Throw. Depending on the element, a shuriken does fire damage, electrifies or freezes the opponent. *All-Star Move - Ninjutsu Master: Joe does few hand motions as he is surrounded with multiple elements, allowing him to perform different ninjutsu moves for 15 seconds. **Neutral Special - Ikazuchi: Joe stands and summons a stream of lightning around him to protect himself. This stays around him for several hits. He is not immune to falling but any other damage is nullified, even if the opponent gets an All-Star Move while the lightning is still present. **Side Special - Karyu: Joe summons walls of flames with dragon heads that moves forward across the stage. Whatever they touch is heavily damaged and the knockback effect of each is high as well. **Up Special - Fushin: Joe jumps high into the air as 4 transparent clones of himself appears beside him. A jump height is similar to the Bunny Hood item from the Super Smash Bros. series. **Down Special - Mijin: Joe stick his katana into the ground and literally explodes into pieces. Whoever is in the way of these pieces receives massive damage and extreme knockback. The pieces return to the nearest ground and forms Joe again only if his health is restored. This costs 1 stock to use. Quotes Gallery Trvia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Characters Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Shinobi Characters